


Night-night

by hotmailcom30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmailcom30/pseuds/hotmailcom30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some night after Shiro was recused. A knock woke him up and Keith surprises him with his strange act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-night

**Night - night**

**Keith x Shiro**

There was a knock at his door.

There was Keith. A sullen, sulky, pouty Keith who is now lying on top of him, snuggling his pretty face into Shiro's broad chest—hugging him so tight he can't breath.  
"Um… bud, you alright?"  
The young-looking man asked with his usually calm and warm voice, although he feels a bit awkward. He's know Keith like forever but sometime Shiro can't understand his mate at all.  
"Keith?"  
He tried again when there was no answer. This time the other responded by squeezed his embrace more tightly.  
Actually it's great able to see that elegant man acts entreat like this but those atmospheres around them make him worried.  
Did something happen? Did he does something unpleasant?

Gladly, Keith spoke a word.  
"Fuck you"  
Nope, not "A word". There was two and…  
"You made me crazy. How the fuck did you get captured. How dare you be so careless. Just how fucking dare you disappear from my sight"  
Shirt's eyes were widen for a moment then they go soften. He cups Keith's cheeks with both of his hand, chucking at the bright red nose and puffed eyes.  
"I'm here"  
Keith snarled at the brightly-tender grin before him and decided to shut it down.  
A long await kiss was what Shiro received first then he enjoyed a storm of wet kiss all over his face minute later. Keith gave him a bite mark on his neck as a punishment and a last welcome-home gift then laid down aside him.

"Sleep over?"  
"Can't I?"  
Shiro tried so hard not to burst out of laugh at that grumpy face. The leader smiles happily while his friend/? grabbing his hand and hold it firmly.  
"Night, Shiro"  
He clasped it back.  
"See you tomorrow, Keith"


End file.
